harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Oona B
Oona B Biographical information ''' Born: 4th January 1968 Blood Status: Pure-Blood Title (s): - Seeker '''Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Dark brown / Black Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Drake B (Brother) - Josh B (Brother) - Audrey B (Mother) - Walter B (Father) Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Vine, 8 inches, Kelpie Hair Boggart: Cockcroaches Patronus: Guinea Pig Affiliation Occupation: News reporter for the Daily Prophet House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - Gryffindor Quidditch Team - A member of the army in the 1986 battle - B Family Oona B was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1979 to 1986. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, along with her two older brothers. During her Hogwarts years, Oona was pranked on a lot by her brothers, and they often teased her about her work. During her third year, she applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and was accepted, playing the role as Seeker. In her last year, she participated in the battle in 1986. She broke her arm at some point during the battle, but in the end, she survived and graduated at the end of 1986. Later in life, Oona went on to become a newspaper reporter for the Daily Prophet. 'Early life' "Why was your bucket on top of our door?" "Why was your door under my bucket?" '' ''- ''Josh and Oona having an argument after Oona placed a bucket of water on top of her brother's door. Oona B was the third born to Audrey and Walter B, after her two brothers, Drake and Josh, were were three years older than her. Oona apparently had a good relationship with her brothers as they were growing up, although they did seem to play a lot of jokes on her. Occassionally, she got her own back by playing tricks on them also. At one point, Oona tried to play a trick on her brothers by placing a bucket of water on top of their door, however, it didn't work. 'Hogwarts years '''First year Oona started at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1979. As she was 3 years younger than her brothers, both of her brothers were in their fourth year at the time. Oona was Sorted into Gryffindor, along with Drake and Josh. 'Second year' “Look Oona. I know why you’re upset.” “Do you?” “Yeah, because dad didn’t pick you on go on TV.” “I don’t care.” - Josh and Oona talking During the holidays before her second year, Walter chose Drake to appear on his Wizarding weather channel. Josh teased Oona a little about this, although she seemed not to care much about it. 'Third year' Oona applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and was accepted, playing the role of Seeker. Her brothers, Drake and Josh, also applied, and both were accepted, playing the roles of the Beaters in the team. However, they were told that they only made it on the team, as the team needed two Beaters after Zakir Akram dropped out of the school for the year. 'Fourth year' Nothing much is known about her fourth year, apart from the fact that she often teased her brothers about the fact that she was still on the Quidditch Team, but they wasn’t. 'Fifth year' Oona started her O.W.L.s in her fifth year, and according to her brothers, she was really nervous and almost broke down. During the week of her exams, she was seen lying down in the common room, saying to herself over and over that she was not smart enough to finish her O.W.L.s. 'Sixth year' Despite thinking that she couldn’t complete her O.W.L.s, she went on to pass most of them, all apart from Potions. She started on her N.E.W.T.s, and she now believed that she could complete them. Her N.E.W.T level subjects were Transfiguration, Divination, and Herbology. 'Seventh year' ' '''Although Oona wanted to fully concentrate on completing her N.E.W.T.s, she let herself be distracted by the smallest of things. On the 24th February 1986, a battle occurred in and around Hogwarts, and Oona participated in the battle. Although not seen much, it is known what she broke her arm at some point, however, by July of 1986, it had healed for her graduation from Hogwarts. 'Later life' After graduating from Hogwarts, Oona went on to become a newspaper reporter for the Daily Prophet. 'Relationships' '''Drake and Josh (Her brothers)' Although Oona was annoyed by her brothers, she had a good relationship with them. Although sometimes they annoyed her, or she annoyed them, the three of them looked out for each other during their Hogwarts years. 'Personality' Oona was quite a joker in her family, especially since she was the victim of her brother's pranks. She also seemed to get upset about things, but she had a good way of not showing it. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Quidditch: Oona was Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. She was chosen to stay on the Team, when her brothers got kicked off the team. Patronus: At some point over her Hogwarts years, Oona learnt how to conjure her Patronus, which took the form of a Guinea Pig. Category:B Family Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:Daily Prophet Staff Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:Seekers Category:Gryffindor Seekers Category:1968 births Category:Females Category:Pure bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1979